Guitar picks are conventionally a piece of molded plastic, metal, or other suitable material. The material is typically formed in a generally rounded triangular shape approximately one (1) millimeter thick. A narrow end is configured to pick or strum the strings on a guitar or other string instrument and a wide end configured to be gripped by an individual playing the guitar or string instrument, such as with the thumb and forefinger. While a guitar may be played by strumming the guitar with the fingers of a person playing the guitar, by holding and manipulating the pick the player may play a guitar or stringed instrument relatively more precisely than may be achieved with fingers alone and without causing significant stress on their fingers.